


Braces

by EscapingtheShadow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Braces, Gen, Twin Brothers, liverpepper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingtheShadow/pseuds/EscapingtheShadow
Summary: Before he came up with the smile accessories club and shared off his dazzling smile with colorful brackets, Sora was not too thrilled about learning he needed to get braces. (based off liverpepper's au on tumblr) :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently decided to dig through my old fics and removed some of my old ones that I hated, but this one was made not to long ago but it was posted on fanfiction.net. I'm moving my stuff around and decided to post the fanfic here too before I accidently loose it or my fanfic account gets removed. I've also tuned it up a bit so that there's less errors... anyway enjoy - oct.1.2016  
> again this is my interpretation, sorry liverpepper if you're reading this and the story my not match up your creation but this was just how i imagined it one night haha.
> 
> Note~  
> This story is actually based off of an au blog on tumblr by the lovely liverpepper. In the au Sora has braces and absolutely loves them which I think is adorable and comforting for my sake because I'm had them for over a month now, around the same time I found the blog. I decided to write this fic after wondering what it was like before Sora had braces. I don't how the braces came to be so this is only my interpretation. So if you really like Sora and Roxas I totally recommend checking out her blog. Anyway, enjoy the story and let me know what you think. :) - apr.5.2016

Twin brothers, Sora and Roxas, were visiting the dentist for their usual dental appointment. Sora never had an issue when it came to his teeth but Roxas hated these check-ups. He has suffered through a bunch of cavities and dreaded going to the dentist to get a filling. If he keeps this up he might use up all of his teeth. Now, the boys who recently turned 14, were used to the routine where Sora comes out with no news but a perfect cleanse on his teeth and an anxious answer on whether or not Roxas has a cavity.

Sora is the first to come out back into the waiting room and shows off his winning smile to Cloud who was seated patiently reading a magazine. Sora happily jumps into the seat next to Cloud and plays the waiting game with him as they wait for Roxas to come out. Sora swings his feet under the chair to pass the time.

"Roxas has another cavity," Cloud reported to Sora.

"Oh no," Sora gave a worried look, "Roxas told me for sure he felt like he didn't have one. Looks like I'll have to keep bugging him to brush his teeth every morning and every night!" He threw a fist to his palm.

"He already doesn't?" Cloud questioned with a scrunched nose.

"He's too lazy." Cloud face palmed and let out a sigh. 

Roxas walks out into the waiting room holding his jaw in his hand. The side of his lower lip was swollen and he looked upset and defeated. Sora flew out of his seat and run to embrace his younger brother. Even as they got older Sora continued to show affection to his family no matter how awkward it feels for kids his age.

"It hurts," Roxas complained.

"That bad?"

"It was her first day." 

Sora cringed. "You mean the pretty blond woman?" He asked wide eyed.

"Yeah."

Cloud went up to the desk to set up their next check up. "Yeah, that works fine."

"Oh and also," the secretary lady got Cloud's attention again. "We know it's been a year since we first mentioned this but we do want to remind you that Sora does fall into the braces category. We understand that you and your partner have been trying to fix your financial situation but we really recommend for Sora to get braces. We do offer an ortho service here and we can get the costs for the braces covered by your medical insurance."

"Braces?" Sora question ears perked. He walked over to Cloud.

"Of course, thanks we'll be sure to talk about it. Come on boys let's head home."

The ride home was quiet. Cloud focused on the road, Roxas sat in the back reliving his trauma, and Sora sat next to his brother taking in the news he heard at the office. Did he really need braces? And also: Cloud and Leon have been considering it. Maybe my smile isn't so great after all, Sora thought. 

That night, dinner at the table went normal but Sora was a lot calmer than usual. Leon noticed this earlier and thought there was something suspicious was going on. Cloud gave him a reassuring look, telling him that he didn't do anything wrong. Leon relaxed and but stayed alerted. Knowing the boys it could be a prank.

After dinner, Cloud and Leon talked alone in the kitchen going over whether or not it was time for Sora to get braces. Sora quietly walked into the kitchen wanting a glass of chocolate milk. He found his guardians staring back at him. He knew what they were talking about.

"Sora, Cloud told me about what happened at the dentist today." Sora gulped. Were they really going to force this upon him?

"You never said anything about me needing braces."

"Because we weren't sure if we were going to afford them at the time." Cloud defended. "But now we could work it out. We'd like it if you got braces Sora."

Sora, shocked, remained quiet. He never gave thought about himself wearing braces.

Leon offered this, "Sora, do you want braces?"

He didn't know what possessed him to answer yes to Leon but soon enough they have already planned x-ray appointments and set up payment plans. Sora willingly followed through every step of the way feeling unsure if he made the right decision. As they forced molds into his mouth and pushed spacers in his teeth he couldn't help but think about the horrible experiences he's heard from people. From horrible pain to cutting gums and poking wires. And possibly wearing a head gear!? Hopefully, he didn't need it. What if he can't get a significant other? Kairi once told him that she had a friend who made out with someone who had braces and got her lips stuck. Sora was certain that he will be on edge for next couple years. What will his friends think? How was he going to avoid his favorite gum and taffy candy? What about Vanitas? Will his cousin make fun of him? Will he call him a nerd? He definitely doesn't want Ven complimenting on his face. Who cares if he's too nice, he doesn't want to hear anything from him.

Continuing his zombie phase he went to take his before picture for his profile. He gave a fake smile. A painful one. Eyes filled with embarrassment.

For the first time, Sora was self-conscious.

The night before his goes to get his braces, Sora laid on the bottom bunk of the bed. He was tense. Tomorrow there was no going back. Cloud will drag him down to the orthodontist if he had too. Roxas walked into their room but stopped when he found his brother spread out on the bed. He carefully stood next to the bed not wanting to disturb him. He's been observing Sora this past week and noticed that his cheerful nature was almost vanishing. It made him worried. He has not yet asked about what had been bothering him but he decided against it, knowing that it might stress him out more. He knew it was about him needing braces.

Fed up, Roxas brought the courage to discuss the issue with his brother.

"Sora. What's gotten into you lately?"

Sora shifts his eyes to Roxas. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Alright then, move back up to the top it's my turn to sleep here, you've been so boring to hang out with to for two weeks." Roxas tried to push him off. 

"I just got a lot on my mind that's all. Trying to keep my grades up before Leon throws another fit and projects are killing me." Sora kicks him away.

"Sora… I know you're nervous about getting braces." Sora stiffened.

"H-how'd you know?"

"I can practically read your mind brother. I know you. Plus I was there too idiot, obviously, I know what's going on. I don't like seeing you sad...it worries me."

Sora felt his chest grow heavy. He didn't mean for Roxas to be upset with him. Whenever one of the twins were hurt, the other would share the same emotion in return. It didn't matter how the other felt, they cared for each other. They always stick together.

Sora leaped off the bed and wrapped himself around Roxas's leg. "Roxas! Please don't think less of me!" He cried.

"Sora I was never gonna do that! What makes you think that? And would you let go of me!" Roxas wiggled his leg trying to get Sora off. "You getting braces doesn't change anything other than the fact you are going under orthodontic treatment. You'll still be the same. Now stop being dramatic."

"You won't think I'm weird?" He glanced up at him.

"When have I ever stopped thinking that?" Roxas said annoyed.

Sora lets go of his leg and sat on the floor quietly. He lowered his head. "I'm… But I'm supposed to be the good-looking brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of what people will think of me. Everyone likes my smile and it makes me happy to see that I can make others happy. I don't want braces to ruin my image."

"Sora. I'm sorry, but you're just being ridiculous. I know it's an unexpected change but trust me you won't look lame or stupid. It's your personality everyone loves not your 'ugliness'. You'll still be you. And ignore anyone who will say you look like a dork. You already are."

"What?"

"Nevermind. No matter what you'll still look fine. And think of it this way, braces will help straighten your teeth and sooner you'll have an even 'better' smile." Roxas quoted. "I would, however, make fun of you if you were wearing them in your forties , then I will make your life a living hell and embarrass you in front of your kids Sora relaxed. At least he knew there was someone who won't make fun of him for wearing braces. "Speaking of braces..." Sora looked back up to Roxas. "Have you thought of a color yet?"

"Color?"

"You are getting them tomorrow right? You get to choose what color you want."

"W-what? No, I'm not ready!" He had not given thought about a color. Suddenly, all of his fears flew away and immediately took action in deciding a color. He dashed to get colored markers and stood in front of the mirror in the hallway. Roxas peeked out of their room to see what Sora was trying to do. Leon came into the hallway in his nonchalant behavior. "Sora don't draw on the mirrors again."

"I'm not! I'm trying to see what colors would look good on me." Sora went through many variations of blue and red. He was so engulfed in his choosing he didn't hear Leon telling him to head to the dinner table. Leon looked over to Roxas who shrugged on his way to the kitchen.

Today was the day. Sora asked Roxas if he would accompany him to the orthodontist. During the car ride Sora was feeling anxious again but yet he was slightly excited for a new change. His anxiety went away when Roxas laid a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Sora sat on the leather chair inside the room. He could hear the machines running in the background. He took a deep breath and mentally told himself that it'll soon be over. From the corner of his eye, he could see a woman with a cart standing next to him. "Are you ready?" She smiled.

Sora nodded.

"Great. What color would you like?"

After an hour, Roxas sat in the waiting room playing on his 3DS next to Cloud who was dozing off. Sora came out to greet his family with a small closed smile. Roxas woke Cloud up and rushed over to him. "So? How'd it go?"

Sora sheepishly showed his teeth. He avoided Roxas's eyes not wanting to see his reaction.

"I like them."

Sora, still smiling, grinned wider. His confidence grew back again.

"And I really like the red. It suits you." Roxas smiled back.

Sora appreciated his brother's honesty. Before he came to meet them he was standing in front of a mirror in the restroom getting used to his reflection. He felt odd at first not taking in his appearance lightly and poked at the brackets. After a few minutes, he began to love them. He just hoped everyone did as well.

"Thanks, bro. My mouth feels weird though."

Cloud bent down to Sora's level to see his new dazzling smile. "You'll get used to them soon." He ruffled his hair. "I can see you're starting to like them."

"I sure do! I think these braces make my smile a lot more dazzling. I'm actually thinking that the next time I come back I could wear two colors. Maybe three!" Sora exclaimed. Now he was excited. "I can't wait for Christmas! I'll put on red and green-oh!-and for July it will be patriotic! And for Halloween, I'll wear black and orange!"

"Sora relax! You just got them and you're already treating them with too much love." Roxas shook Sora.

"Of course! I have to accessorize! I think you're jealous."

"Trust me, I'll live."

One of the dentists interrupted the sibling discussion to get Sora's attention. "Sora we still need to take a picture with your new braces."

"Oh right!" Roxas was happy to see that his brother was in a good mood. He can predict that Sora will continue to fall in love with his smile on his new journey. He'd just hoped he will actually take care of them.

"Roxas." Roxas heard Cloud next to him 

"Yeah?"

"Did you remember to brush your teeth this morning."

Roxas mentally smacked himself on the head. Were they really still bugging him about that?

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Sora drew the biggest smile he could as if he were announcing to the whole world that he had received a new lovely accessory to his smile.

 

"Ow!" After a few hours, the boy was slowly adjusting to the new metal attached to his teeth at home. However, he was being a baby about it. 

Roxas dragged himself to Sora with painkillers in his hand. "Here."

"Thanks, you're the best brother ever!" Sora took another sip of the soup Cloud made for dinner. "It even hurts just sipping the soup."

"Well that's all you'll have for dinner tonight, I don't wanna hear you whining all night about how painful it is to eat," Leon told Sora.

Sora subconsciously threw his arms around Leon. "DADDY MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!"

"Let go of me!"


End file.
